Conventionally, a method for manufacturing a ceramic honeycomb fired body by firing a green (unfired) molded body of a honeycomb structure having a large number of flow paths has been known. It has been known that firing is performed after the green molded body is placed on an unfired firing base (referred to as a firing stilt) of a honeycomb structure similar to that of the green molded body (for example, see Reference 1).
When such a firing base is used, the firing base shrinks or expands in a similar manner that the green molded body shrinks or expands according to its structure and the like, during firing. Therefore, a ceramic honeycomb fired body having high dimensional precision can be manufactured.